Past Memories
by wert200024
Summary: My come back story I got grounded and i just got back The memories of characters Crossover: Death note Artemis Fowl Bleach


**Hi everyone who reads my stories, I was grounded for 2 WEEKS so as a symbol of my comeback I am writing an epic story about the pasts of random characters from books or anime I am only doing 2 chapters so its up to the viewers to pick my second characters these are your choices **

**1 Artemis fowl**

**2 butler**

**3 Matsumoto**

**4 Toshiro**

**My first past is L's... Everyone saw it coming so no GRIEF**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl ,Death note ,or, Bleach**

It was a quiet day at Task Force Headquarters, computers were glowing, detectives crouching. It was a normal day, or at least they thought so. About an hour into there work the task force heard a sound sorta like a low rumble the sound increased until every one was thoroughly spooked even L him self didn't know what was going on in that moment.

Then everything went black this same thing happened to the whammy boys and Rodger not to forget BB of course. The first one to awaken was L, he looked around the room and saw it was theater styled with plush red seats and a giant white movie screen there also appeared to be no exits but he got up and went to the wall to try for hidden doors anyway.

L soon discovered that it was just a waist of energy to try to get out, by then the rest of the task force started to stir, but then he noted there was extra people here it looked to be Mello Near and Matt, it also seemed BB was there too. Once everyone was awake and starting to move they were all telaported to chairs in the front row when they tried to get up though,black leather straps rapped them up so they couldn't move they were like mummies.

_Hello death note characters, I the disembodied voice in the sky is hear to tell you about L's past_. Panic flashed across L's face and everyone else was just waiting for the voice to say more _The reason I am doing this L, is because everyone thinks you are a rich spoiled brat. _The voice was glaring at light and despite the fact he/she is invisible everyone could tell. _Now here is L's past... _

**This is now the past**

A young boy about 4 or 5 walked down the street of New York City, he had raven hair and dark black circles under his obsidian eyes, in his left hand he carried some money in his right a bottle of alcohol. The boy who the people watching now identified as L was limping as if in pain, they couldn't see any blood though, this was because the dirty rags he was wearing were to big for him and scrunched up horribly at the bottom.

L kept on walking until he saw a yellow glow from an ally, after seeing it his face visibly brightened and he ran towards the light. As soon as L ran into the ally people emerged from dirty ripped blankets to greet him as people hugged him he said each of the names, Mommie, Daddie, Gram, Gramp, Auntie S, Uncle A.

After their family had a little reunion they went to stay by the fire that was in a trashcan "Mommie" it was L, his mother looked at him expectantly and he

handed her the money and alcohol "how did you get this?" L's mother had a confused look, L replied with a quick excuse and the mother walked away seemingly satisfied.

That night L climbed into his blankets and fell of into a dreamless sleep. The next morning there was no breakfast, they didn't have the money so L set off first he went to the paper stand to deliver papers to the "Rich" people A.K.A the suburbs.

had finished up his paper run a long time ago and he was just wondering the city, soon it became apparent that he was heading some where specific, his destination was a large summer house on the shore,when he reached his destination he was let in by a butler a led to room where a large strong man sat on a bed in only his underwear then he saw L and pulled L onto the bed.

en just as they were about to do "it" a censor box covered everything. The only thing you could hear in the room was the needy moans of L. L was soon done and was handed some cash, L found his own way out. When he was far away from the house he pulled a liquor bottle out from out under his shirt and he started to walk again.

When he got to his alley he saw police cars all around it, L dropped the bottle in surprise witch attracted the police he tried to run but he wasn't fast enough and got caught. He later learned that his parents were shot.

Long story short, he went to whammies house and became L, his

first successor A committed suicide and his second successor BB

became a mass murderer.

The movie screen turned off and the voice concluded the video by saying_ and that is L's past. _Everyone

just starred straight ahead as if in a trance, the thing that broke them out of the trance was a soft but noticeable sniffling sounds the straps were taken of so they could move freely and they turned there heads to the sound, it was L.

The detective looked up after feeling eyes on him, and was meat with the eyes of the Task Force and the whammy boys BB was even looking. All the stairs made him lose control of his emotions, he thought he was in control before,but a few sniffles must have escaped.

Hot wet tears slid down L's cheeks he couldn't control the sobs that racked his body he couldn't control anything,the tears slid down his cheeks freely he let his emotions show through his sobs turned into quiet sniffles he felt warm arms wrap around him, he opened his eyes and through tears he saw BB. Finally L's shell was broken.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO did you like my comeback story**

**and remember to vote for the last Past Story **

**I personally want to do Toshiro **. .


End file.
